


of Cupcake and Cupcakes

by Only_Happy_Endings



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cupcakes, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Happy_Endings/pseuds/Only_Happy_Endings
Summary: I left my bag at the park and you saw it was mine so you chased after me to give it back and now you want to know why I have a bag full of cupcakes and no umbrella 'cuz its raining





	of Cupcake and Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've never written fanfiction before today and here I am posting it! I've been trying to get into writing so I figured where better to start then with something small, fluffy, and plotless! thank you so much for reading it if you've gotten this far!

She was very cute, in a naive sort of way. Carmilla couldn’t help but notice the way she looked up from her journal to smile and wave every time a dog or baby in a stroller past by her spot under the tree, or the way her nose crunched up in concentration while she furiously scribbled in her notebook. Carmilla knew she was staring, it was ridiculous and honestly she knew better than this, but it was a nice, slightly overcast day in the park and whenever she tried to continue to read her philosophy textbook, a few minutes later her eyes would wander right back to that damn tree, Voltaire and the enlightenment period be damned. 

Just as she was making her mind up about finding somewhere less distracting to read, a raindrop appeared on her page. Then another. In a few seconds it had begun to rain in earnest, the clouds above swelling and getting darker by the forest. Carmilla quickly packed up her books and pulled out her umbrella, and glanced over one more time to the tree where just moments ago the blonde had been sitting. She was now several feet away and walking quickly, head ducked down to avoid the rain. Carmilla smiled at her good luck, she hadn’t planned to approach the girl but it seemed fate had different plans, the girl had left her bag under the tree in her rush to avoid the downpour.

Carm sauntered over to the bag, a cute yellow thing with a print of what appeared to be a blue phone box on it. She picked it up and damn, it was heavy. Curiosity getting the better of her she peeked inside as she started walking to catch up to the blonde, who was now even further away and gaining speed. 

“Cupcakes?” she laughed. At the voice, the girl turned around and saw Carmilla for the first time

“What was that?” She asked, growing a little red in the face, obviously flustered at the hot brunette in the tight leather pants, who was obviously talking to her. 

“Cupcakes. Your bag. Its filled to the brim with boxes and boxes of mini cupcakes. A truly absurd amount, I might add”

“I’m sorry, who are you?”.

“I’m the one returning your bag, cupcake” 

"oh, um.. thanks I guess..." by now she was truly flustered, awkwardly fiddling with her hands while trying to think of something to say. "I'm Laura"

"I'm Carmilla. It's a pleasure" Carmilla responded as she opened stepped closer into Laura's space, covering both of them with her umbrella while she stared into Laura's eyes, dark soulful brown meeting a lighter cheerful brown. "well, lets go then"

"um? go where?"

"To your house of course. I wouldn't dream of letting you walk home in the rain and get your lifetime supply of cupcakes wet. Whatever would a pretty girl like you do then?". After a brief moments hesitation, Laura eventually just nodded and they began walking.

"I have roommates, you know" She said a few minutes later.

"what was that?" Carm asked, broken out of her silent thinking.

"the cupcakes" Laura rambled. "they're not just for me. Laf and Danny live with me, and Perry was coming over later. Well, she said she was just coming over to clean, but we all know that she really wants to come over to see Lafontaine, because they're clearly in love and how am I the only one who can see that? but the point is she was coming over and that's plenty of people to feed and the cupcakes weren't all for me so... That's that. Just in case you wanted to know"

"you don't need to justify yourself to me, cupcake"

"Do you think you'll ever stop calling me that?"

"Not a chance, cupcake, not a chance" she smiled as they turned left out of the park and walked into the distance.


End file.
